


your roof wants to kill me (though it kind of already did)

by orphan_account



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Lucy is in love but knows that Natsu's too stupid for his own good, Natsu doesn't trust Lucy's roof, Natsu is obliviously in love, Piano, Star Gazing, Stars, cathedral piano, cement sandwich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:36:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7837876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He sings her name, watching the sky go by too fast. He can't see what Lucy is pointing her finger excitedly at, only focusing his gaze on her eyes when she looks over in question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your roof wants to kill me (though it kind of already did)

Lucy stares at the sky with a longing sort-of love, painted with gold and brimming with the warmth of a fire. She wishes that she could feel that small ounce of star dust on her finger tips as she raises them to the sky because the stars are her best friends and they would do anything to keep Lucy smiling so bright. 

Anyone would. At least any sane person.

She never notices the bubbling love that follows her where ever she goes, leaping onto her tabletops and laughing joyously at a mouse that is too fat to fit into it's mouse hole. He's always there and she can feel it, but can't describe it's comfort that it gives her so she stays quiet and Natsu thinks that Lucy must be blind.

She doesn't notice his presence like he does hers. He's drawn to her like a flame to gasoline, the perfect team because Natsu is definitely not what people would call smart while Lucy is. Lucy is the damage control while Natsu is the damage.

He can't help that she fills the holes in his heart, all the while digging one for herself that is far too deep to even be remotely healthy. He wonders what she does in her free time, but reminds himself that he hasn't left her side since they formed a team, so he already knows. Always having her by his side helps the worry, at least he knows that he can protect her when she's with him. From what? He doesn't know but if Lucy isn't by his side for more than a day, Natsu's mind flips on the danger switch.

He sings her name, watching the sky go by too fast. He can't see what Lucy is pointing her finger excitedly at, only focusing his gaze on her eyes when she looks over in question. 

The night is too silent in her opinion, her half-sitting up body turned to her partner, mind saying no, but heart saying yes so loud yet quiet that she can hear a piano that must be coming from the Cathedral four blocks down. The steeples stretch into the stars like a knife and the only thing that comes to her head is that the lonely Cathedral is singing.

Natsu comes to the same conclusion through her eyes, liking the odd feeling of watching the world beside her. So he sits, more like stretches out like a cat would, folding his arms behind his head. He could almost sleep. Almost. 

Nothing is stopping him: not Lucy, nor Happy, or anyone else. He's a bit too lazy for his own good, but he can't bring himself to shut his eyes because the measly, but shriveling fear of falling off a three story building's roof in his sleep. A face full of concrete would not be considered a nice wake-up call, in Natsu's mind. It sends a chill up his spine and sets a scowl on his face. 

He can already taste the blood that would no doubt be there. He has done it a couple too many times before, ultimately learning not to trust Lucy's roof in the slightest.

Lucy shakes off Natsu's gaze by leaning back to lie next to him, and both their eyes find the stars once again. This time, Natsu can't help the smile that perks at his lips or the breathy chuckle over Lucy's fawning's about the stars. She relates his eyes to the stars. In her head, of course. Otherwise Natsu would point out something so sweet but oh-so embarrassing about her. Like how those stars look like her boobs.

How sweet, she sourly thinks.

The galaxies, like Natsu's eyes, look like glowing embers thrown into the sky by a flying chariot. Uncaring for what others think the color of his eyes are, Natsu never comments the correct answer. He doesn't know it himself, but is certain that Lucy is Lucy, and Lucy is always right.

Especially when it comes to stars. Natsu's head tilts farther back, the stars their only light. He seems fine with that, eyes calmer than calm. His jawline (Lucy hates that it brought her attention away from the stars) lights up with a ghostly-glow, and for the first time Lucy takes note of the small and almost unnoticeable freckles dotting his nose. 

She wants to tell him that he's glowing. In a good way, because knowing Natsu, he would jump off of the roof, making a nice cement sandwich while trying to swat the glow away. 

She's glowing too, and Natsu's limbs would surely feel like lead if he was standing. Lucky him, he isn't and he takes a deep breath of thanks. He doesn't even have to look to know that she wears a longing look like a new pair of sunglasses, golden lace splayed out around her head. 

He can't say that her look makes him feel any better, so with a crease of his brows, Natsu's head turns to press his forehead against her own without the slightest hint of hesitation. Calm, compared to Lucy's rose-dusted ears and wide, shining eyes, he doesn't move and hopes that this is enough to make her longing leave her behind.

It's a Dragneel thing, Lucy knows. But she can't ever not be surprised at his calmness. His comfort levels are too high, Lucy thinks as she stares at his closed eye lids, almost certain that he fell asleep by his slow breaths. She rethinks as his head leaves hers and faces the sky once more, eyes still closed but lips curled in a small smile.

Did it work? 

Natsu is certain it did when he peeks open one eye to see Lucy with the same smile, head still facing him and not looking like it will turn away anytime soon.

Together, in a silent agreement, they look to the sky, casting their hopes out like fishnets and use stars their fish.

Natsu would catch a million to make Lucy smile like that again.

**Author's Note:**

> fuck, i thought i gave up on this one, but i guess not. Kpop'll do some weird shit to you.  
> Like giving you the ideas to finish stories.


End file.
